Awkward
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. When Hiccup agreed to a blind-date on a double date, he didn't expect to end up sat with his half-sister pretending that they had never met. Hiccup/Astrid Hiccstrid one shot (warning for incest) sideship of Heather/Atali.
1. Chapter 1

**Not a new venture for me since I've done this sort of thing before, but here we go again.**

 **Hiccstrid. Hiccup and Astrid are half siblings. That's the important bit covered really.**

 **On we go!**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup wasn't sure what possessed him to agree to this. Well, he did. But now, getting ready, he was regretting that choice.

Atali was so nervous, _begged_ him to come along. Apparently her date was bringing someone to entertain him, though that could go wrong any number of ways. Still, Hiccup buttoned up his shirt, checked his boots were clean and shiny. Even if his 'date' was a disaster or disappointment, he wouldn't disrespect the girl or Atali by showing up sloppy.

"I know you don't fancy me, or any man, but how do I look?"

"Very presentable."

That was a real compliment from Atali. She herself looked very nice, her silver-gold dress hugging her curves well, displaying the muscle tone she earned doing all her martial arts. Her hair was out of its usual plait, looking lovely as it rested just past her shoulders.

"You look great. Can we go? I need alcohol to get through this night."

"You never know, you might hit it off with your date."

Hiccup doubted that entirely, but Atali had a soft, gentle voice that made one want to agree with her. So he nodded, tucking wallet and keys into his jacket. He attempted in vain to tidy his hair, ran a hand over his stubble to check for missed hairs when he trimmed it down, then figured it was as good as he could hope for.

Dabbing on aftershave, Hiccup turned to Atali.

"Ready to go?"

Atali didn't drink, so she drove and offered to pay Hiccup's taxi fare in the unlikely event she and her date hit it off so well Atali ditched him. He considered that more unlikely than her getting drunk, because Atali didn't do first date sex. Still, the night was young.

"I appreciate this Hiccup, I don't think I mentioned."

"I know you do. But I will hurl food at you if you start getting too gropey at the table."

Atali laughed, shaking her head fondly.

"I highly doubt that will happen, but I will remember the warning."

"See that you do."

They shared a chuckle, clearly there first when they headed in to the restaurant. Hiccup wavered for a second, but decided he needed dutch courage for the blind date after they were shown to their table.

"Drink?"

"I'm going to order from the mocktail menu at the table, you go ahead."

Hiccup nodded, standing to head to the bar and inquire about their whiskey. Waiting for the bartender to be done with the previous customer, Hiccup spotted the drink he wanted.

"What can I get you?"

"Shot of Yggdrasil. Actually" Hiccup didn't want to run out soon "make it a double."

"Make it two."

Hiccup turned to the familiar voice, stunned to see a very familiar face lean against the bar next to him. The server looked at him, and Hiccup nodded.

"Make it two. What are you doing here Astrid?"

"Assuming you're here with that cute redhead? I'm your date tonight."

Astrid looked really quite unconcerned about the very idea - especially when one considered she was his half- _sister._

"You what?"

Hiccup was glad his drink was put in front of him then. He needed it. Paying the bartender so he would leave, Hiccup took a sip of woodsy, smoky alcohol that burned pleasantly on the swallow.

"Heather hauled me along cus she was nervous. I'm guessing same for you."

"Yeah. Atali is kinda shy. But we... we have to tell them."

Astrid frowned.

"That's gonna make everything awkward. For starters, they'll feel bad for setting us up. Then I have to explain to my best friend why she doesn't know I have a brother."

"Which is _why,_ exactly?"

She shrugged, sipping her drink.

"Because I like not being 'that girl who's parents have problems' for once. Look, we pretend for their sake. Let them get all mushy. If things work out, we tell them down the line and it's a funny story."

Hiccup wasn't thrilled, but he supposed Astrid had a point. They shared a father, who had knocked up his mother and then left to marry someone else. Hiccup and Astrid only met in their early teens, and were fairly close all things considered, but the fragmented family wasn't something they shared with many other people.

"So we sit not being date-y while they get friendly?"

Astrid nodded.

"Just try not to look like we hate each other. Heather has been so excited about this date, lets not ruin this for her. Or... Atali?"

"Yeah. Atali. Ok. I'll try."

Hiccup still thought this was a bad idea. Especially since he knew Astrid _must_ be disappointed. He knew that dress she had on.

"Have a fun chat you two?"

Heather - he presumed - was tall, slim, dark hair. She was also smiling rather sweetly at Atali.

"We were discussing our common choice in drink. I don't know anyone else who drinks the tree of life."

Hiccup made sure he pulled Astrid's chair out, else Atali would be horrified at his lack of manners. He would never hear the end of it. Astrid raised an eyebrow, but sat down. Hiccup perched next to her, then hid his face behind the menu so he didn't have to watch Heather and Atali make eyes at each other.

"Hey Astrid, bathroom?"

Heather asked, and Astrid got up to follow her. Hiccup frowned, confused.

"Is that normal? I'd never ask another guy to the bathroom."

Atali giggled, shaking her head.

"I'm sure some men do too, but a fair amount of ladies touch up their make-up or check their hair. Or perhaps need to discuss something. What would I know? My friends are mostly men."

Hiccup tipped his glass in acknowledgement.

"That's... a fair point."

Heather and Astrid returned a couple of minutes later, and to Hiccups great consternation, Astrid moved her chair closer, forcing Hiccup to feel the heat of her skin against his leg, soaking through fabric. And he couldn't ask why, because that would look suspicious. Eyeing his almost empty glass, Hiccup downed the last of his drink and, since their food hadn't arrived yet, he excused himself for a fresh one.

"What's up with you?"

Astrid had followed him apparently. Hiccup placed his glass on the counter, indicated to the barman to refill when he had chance.

"Me? What was that you did?"

"Oh. Heather was worried I was putting on a front, and wanted to check I was happy to stay. I told her I thought you were cute but shy."

Hiccup looked at her, confused.

"You said what?"

"Oh _relax,_ I was reassuring Heather. Don't freak out."

"Why would I- Astrid!"

Hiccup found himself with an armful of Astrid, his sisters body against his and her mouth hovering just shy of his jaw. It was dangerous, really, because her breath was warm and Hiccup could feel that warmth travel down his belly, thawing frozen thoughts.

"Calm down, it just looks like I like you. Get your drink."

He couldn't breathe as Astrid kissed his cheek, slid away and walked back to the table. Hiccup wondered if Atali could tell his look of shock was not one of 'hey a hot girl just kissed me'. Blinking away the shock, Hiccup picked up his drink, tossed money at the barman and swallowed thickly before returning to the table.

Hiccup couldn't taste his food. Everyone else looked to be enjoying theirs, so it was probably very nice. But Astrid was still sat close to him and her kiss was still burning on his cheek, her body heat soaking through his clothes. Her hand landed on his arm and she tossed him a smile, intending no doubt to look 'interested' while Hiccup almost fell out of his chair.

"Are you alright Hiccup?"

Heather and Astrid left again - Heather wanted to wash her hands before dessert and Astrid said she needed to fix her hair. Atali looked at him oddly, probably noticing how Hiccup was a little sweaty, nervous. He almost came clean, but _their_ date was going well. Hiccup could hold out a little longer if it meant Atali was happy.

"I uh, I'm not really used to forward women."

"But you like her?"

He nodded. Felt deeply guilty. But he nodded. Atali smiled. Hiccup hoped his returned strained, grimacing smile convinced her. Normally? Probably not, but Atali's mind was elsewhere that evening and so she wasn't as eagle-eyed as usual.

Dessert was as tasteless as dinner, especially when Astrid slung her arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek again as she sat down before they started. His cheeks burned anew, to the amusement of everyone at the table except him. Atali and Heather at least made _some_ attempt to hide it. Astrid was grinning too much.

As he toyed absently with a stray cherry on his plate, poking at it with his fork, Hiccup realised he had drifted slightly and all three tablemates were looking at him expectantly.

"Sorry, what did I miss?"

"We're going dancing. You in?"

Heather asked, and by the way they were sitting? She was holding hands with Atali under the table.

"Oh. I uh... I'm not much of a dancer."

"Nonsense. You dance fine Hiccup."

Atali was a traitor, he decided. Astrid leant against him, running her fingers down his tingling forearm, tangled them with his numb hand.

"You're acting like you have a choice. If I drive him are you two gonna disappear?"

Hiccup felt a little vindictive pleasure at the way Atali blushed at Astrid's implication; at least his evil sister wasn't only embarrassing _him_ now. This was all Atali's fault for asking him to be a good friend and help her not be nervous.

Strapped in Astrid's car, Hiccup looked at her in expectation of explanation.

"What was that about?"

"Look. If we send them in a car together and they don't turn up at the club? I will drive you home and we can forget this ever happened while they have a wild night of passion."

He supposed that made sense, and hoped as they went that the women had left for whatever it was they might get up to. Unfortunately for Hiccup's sanity? They pulled up a minute or two later. Cursing them for not disappearing for an illicit quickie, a reluctant Hiccup was hauled into the club. It was a strange mix of music, and neither packed nor empty. He could hear himself think, but could also lose sight of Atali and Heather once they landed on the dance floor.

Astrid wouldn't let him get away, forcing Hiccup's uncooperative limbs to move with hers, her cheeky smile telling that she greatly enjoyed making him very uncomfortable.

"I didn't agree to this."

"Oh, be quiet. They're having fun."

Hiccup glared.

"How long are we supposed to keep this up? They now think our 'date' is going well."

Astrid shrugged, and if Hiccup wasn't mistaken, she invaded his personal space a little bit more. Hiccup was worried, because she seemed happy to encourage them to look _friendly,_ and when it came time to come clean with Heather and Atali, their behaviour was going to look _creepy,_ not comical.

Was it warm in there? Hiccup was pretty sure he was ten degrees hotter than a few minutes ago. Or maybe it was that Astrid had slid her arms around his waist, crushing herself to his chest and breathing so close to his neck he could feel her lips brush the skin there when his throat flexed with his own increasingly ragged breaths.

His hands didn't know where to go, resting clumsily on Astrid's shoulders as he tried to work out how to pry her off without looking suspect to everyone else, who didn't know they were _brother and sister._

"I think you're laying this on a little thick Astrid."

"You're fun to wind up."

Astrid's hair was tickling his neck. It should be making him want to laugh, but it was succeeding only in making his skin prickle with hypersensitivity. The way her hands rested around his waist meant that her fingers tickled his lower back, somewhere Hiccup already knew himself to be sensitive to touch on. It wasn't helping him at all.

To his horrified surprise, Astrid decided he wasn't paying her enough attention and _bit_ him. The jolt of pain on his neck should really have pulled Hiccup out of the warm haze threatening his mind. Instead, Hiccup felt the jolt roll downward, settling low in his gut.

"What was that for?"

"Fun."

Needing to do something before the whole situation careened out of control, Hiccup gripped Astrid's shoulders and pushed, stepping back and feeling her hands drop free to his relief.

"I need a drink."

Escaping, Hiccup was disappointed they didn't have his usual poison, but they did have strong alcoholic substances and that would do. He could feel a presence behind him, turning to find himself trapped between the bar and Astrid's body. The angle wasn't doing him any favours. The way Astrid was leant against him made for easy viewing down her dress.

Hiccup knew he was sick for even looking.

"What's your problem?"

"Problem? I wanted a drink."

Her saliva was still drying on his neck. Hiccup wasn't sure what was wrong with him tonight. He'd spent time with Astrid - as her brother! - with no problems whatsoever for years. And the ridiculous situation they were in should have been a little uncomfortable but mostly hilarious.

And yet Hiccup felt all turned over, confused and frankly terrified of Astrid touching him again. He picked up his drink, downing it in one and wishing the burn in his throat would erase the one in his belly. It didn't. Astrid took his hand, all strangely gentle and... _intimate,_ almost. Pulled him back toward the other people, pulled him close to her again.

"Dance with me."

Something about her voice made any protests die on his tongue, mouth bitter with alcohol and guilt as he let Astrid press against him. His arms settled around her with no real thought, hers back around him equally quickly. Astrid was looking at his face the entire time, blue eyes wide and bright. The pain on his neck had faded to a pleasant ache.

Tearing his eyes from her, Hiccup glanced around for their friends. He could see Heather, looking over at them but stood quite alone. The reason for that became evident a second later when Hiccup jumped in surprise, feeling someone tap his shoulder. It was Atali, and Hiccup ignored the feeling of reluctance in her touch when Astrid let him go.

"You're off then?"

Atali nodded, cheeks tinged pink even as she hugged Hiccup goodbye and insistently pressed money on him since she wouldn't be driving him home. He waved her off to enjoy her evening, trying not to examine whether or not he was disappointed that he had no cause for fakery with Astrid any longer.

When he turned back to his sister, Astrid was looking at him oddly. He couldn't find the words to say he had better go, that they could give up the pretense. When she walked toward him, Hiccup backed up, unsure why or what exactly he was expecting her to do but sure the question in her face was one Hiccup didn't want to answer.

Their place on the dance area was obviously too close to the edge of the room, because Astrid managed to pin him to a wall. Hands touched his somersaulting stomach, slid upwards along his chest to rest upon his shoulders. For one terrifying, exhilarating moment, Hiccup thought Astrid might kiss him.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Have you ever thought of it?"

Her breath danced across his lips, still sweet with the scent of chocolatey dessert. Hiccup's heart pounded beneath her hand on his chest,

"O-of what?"

He couldn't seem to catch his breath, stuttering as he tried to speak evenly. Astrid slid tighter against him, undulated against his front once, twice.

"Me."

"No."

Of course he hadn't. Hiccup had never allowed himself to. Forced anything like that down and locked it away tight until he could even convince _himself_ that his feelings were only that of a brother.

Mostly.

Astrid didn't seem to believe his 'no', still far too close to him as his pounding heart pumped blood south, no self-flaggelating thoughts able to slow the heat this time.

"Really? Cus I have."

Hiccup was now completely certain this was all a hallucination, some form of punishment for ever looking at Astrid as something other than his sister. Gods knew he deserved it.

Despite the madness, Hiccup knew he was hard and Astrid shifted with purpose, smirk evident in the limited light and, without warning, her mouth was on his neck. Hiccup's hands scrambled to push her off but Astrid latched on, sucking a deep bruise upon the skin there and leaving him shuddering, weak as she pulled off.

"W-what was that?"

Astrid eyed him, gaze sticking on where Hiccup could feel the blooming mark.

"So when you try and say nothing happened, I can point out that it did."

Before he had a hope of formulating a reply, Astrid's fist was bunching in his shirt, hauling him forward, claiming his mouth. Any protest died when her tongue slipped between his lips, fingers curling tighter in the fabric of his shirt.

Eventually, Hiccup would probably have clearer memories of why the hot club became cool night air, but he couldn't pay attention to anything but Astrid crushed between him and the wall, her fingers tightly clutching his hair as he tasted her mouth again. How she moved while still swallowing his grunting kisses, Hiccup didn't know but suddenly her legs were around his waist. Gasping sounds escaped her lips as his erection dug between her thighs, making Hiccup's head swim dizzily.

Only when he could go without air no longer did Hiccup pull back, a sliver of reason coming back to him even as Astrid tried to rut against him. Her breasts heaved, chest flushed despite moonlight soaking her skin in a pale glow.

"I... what's going on?"

Hiccup must be dreaming. That was the only possible explanation for the way Astrid was looking at him, for the fact his _sister_ was there with him in an alleyway, clutching him closer to her body like she only had in his deepest darkest fantasies before.

"Hopefully, it involves you inside me _very_ soon."

"Astrid!"

"What?" she used the grip on his hair to pull his ear close to her mouth, ensuring he heard her filthy whispers "I wanna fuck my big brother, and it doesn't feel like he minds."

Astrid punctuated her point by rutting against his erection, shocking a groan from his mouth. She only called him 'big brother' when she wanted something. He just had never expected what she wanted to be _him._

"But you... we..."

He couldn't verbalize but Astrid understood anyway.

"I know. Still want you."

"You didn't even know it would be me tonight."

"Call it a happy surprise."

Hiccup lowered her legs to the ground, turned Astrid to face the wall; if he was going to talk to her properly, he couldn't look her in the eye. She leant back, the plush curve of her ass against his groin as Hiccup placed a hand on the bare skin below the hem of her dress.

"The thing is... you're wearing your 'get lucky' dress. Is it me you want" Hiccup lifted his hand an inch or two, exposing more skin "or just a fuck?"

Astrid's hand clamped over his, all but forcing Hiccup to hike her dress up further.

"Both."

Her free arm came up behind her, looping back around Hiccups neck to force them closer, head tipped to expose her neck. Hiccup caved, pressing his mouth to flushed skin and hearing Astrid draw in a shocked breath.

When rucked fabric slid up to her hips, Astrid dragged his hand over damp cotton, moaning weakly when Hiccup growled at the evidence she was hot for him. He curled his fingers, pressed to the swollen bud of her clit, felt Astrid buckle in his hold.

"Fuck! Gods Hiccup, need you."

Hiccup couldn't help but slide his bracing hand from her stomach, slid it up to her breast to squeeze gently. Astrid was in no mood for gentle, pushing his hand down beneath fabric to feel warm, yielding flesh and a hardened nipple. His hips bucked, cock aching for more than material as Astrid pushed into his hands, wanting more.

"Astrid, I don't have condoms on me."

What was he _saying?_ This was his little sister, Hiccup should be disgusted with himself, not intending to go through with the madness.

"Fuck condoms."

Her flexibility was honestly obscene, head twisting so she could bite his lip while her hand snaked between their bodies to attack his zipper, all despite lacking the room to turn around properly and face him. Her hot, hungry hand closed around him, stroking until he bucked into her grip.

Clashing hands gripped at fabric, Astrid's dress falling awkwardly only to be shoved out of the way again with an irritated growl. Then Astrid was pushing him away enough to turn around, pulling him back again in an instant.

"I wanna see you."

He wasn't going to argue, even if Astrid's face of wanton arousal was enough to make his legs shake. Hiccup hiked her up, her hands going between them again, pulling and guiding until-

"Oh gods!"

"Ohhhh... _big_ brother indeed "

Hiccup couldn't help laughing, face buried against her neck. That was so undeniably... _Astrid._ And admittedly, a boost to his ego as she shifted, settling against him with her legs tight on his narrow hips. Oh she was hot, arousal easing him in and allowing for a slick slide when Hiccup tried to thrust, stuttering rhythm as he feared coming on the spot.

Astrid tugged at his buttons, hands roaming the skin beneath before following the trail with her mouth, trailing up to his lips again as her hands wound back into his hair. She squirmed, impatient.

"Move. Please?"

Now there was something new; Astrid so rarely used _please_ genuinely. And when it was whimpered pleadingly against his mouth, thighs flexing against him... Hiccup couldn't deny her.

"Hold on tight."

"Cheesy."

"I don't want to _drop_ you."

"Hmm" Astrid tipped her head, smirking "we'll see "

Growing impatient, Astrid rolled her hips, moved herself on his cock until Hiccup got the message and began to move with her. Arms circled his shoulders, sharp little teeth leaving mischievous nips along his neck and jaw on her journey to his face. Astrid let her head roll back when the rhythm was right, moaning into the night air and proclaiming pleasure as he violated the relationship between brother and sister.

"How... uh, how long?"

Hiccup panted, question falling from his open mouth as Astrid squeezed his shaft, threatening to make his knees buckle with every ripple.

"Wha-what do you think I-I have a measuring tape?"

Her voice caught on moans in time with his thrusts, but she still managed a sarcastic quip.

"H-have you w-wanted this? Wanted me?"

"Oh. _Years."_

He slowed to a grind, easier to maintain this closely and Astrid was no less a shuddering wreck in his arms for it.

"When?"

Her nails scraped over his sweaty back as she gripped his shoulders under his shirt, clinging.

"C-can we not just _talk_ later?"

Hiccup supposed she had a point. Circling his hips, Astrid trembled beautifully, rocked against him urgently. With her wide eyes and flushed cheeks, Astrid looked awfully innocent for one who'd worn her trusted "fuck me" dress on a blind date, then dragged her half-brother into an alleyway with hungry kisses and a demanding lust.

"Pull your dress down."

She was confused for a second, but Astrid quickly cottoned on and exposed her breast to him, holding his head in place when Hiccups mouth closed around her nipple. They were bent and twisted around each other gracelessly, clumsy and awkward but it didn't matter because he could taste her skin and feel her satin grip.

"Gods Hiccup, so good."

"Mmm."

His response was muffled against her chest, but Astrid didn't mind judging by her shivers, the way her hips bucked and rutted. Hiccup wrapped his bracing arms around her tighter, head hauled up to let their mouths clash, Astrid using Hiccup to swallow her moans as she climaxed. The rush was sudden, unexpected and left him unprepared for anything but the same all-consuming heat.

Astrid whimpered, arching as Hiccup spilled into her with a guttural groan, a last few thrusts to bury himself deeper, sustaining the high. Sharing wet gasps as they fought to get their breath back, Hiccup couldn't keep himself from kissing Astrid again, seeking reassurance she didn't regret. Her rough response was plenty confirmation.

"Let me down easy, my legs feel like jelly."

Hiccup complied, lowering Astrid carefully and holding her hips to keep her from stumbling. She righted her dress, covering her chest again but halted Hiccup from buttoning his shirt.

"Not done looking at you yet. Maybe fix your trousers though."

She had a point, so Hiccup fixed himself up rather than get arrested for indecent exposure. Her fingers curled around his hand, pulling Hiccup along.

"Where are we going?"

"My car. After that... your choice."

They didn't make it _in_ to the car before they were kissing again. Hiccup only realised when someone wolf-whistled that they really shouldn't be doing this in public. They could be spotted by someone who knew they were related.

"Your place or mine?"

Astrid smiled.

"Yours. Can't run into Heather and Atali then. Oh, and... your seventeenth birthday."

"What?"

"That was when. Your seventeenth birthday. Gods, those jeans made your ass look great."

Climbing into her car, Hiccup was glad Heather was so tall, allowing him to actually fit in the seat. Astrid closed the door, then effectively crawled into his lap and straddled him.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

Hiccup was a little distracted with Astrid's chest in his face.

"When did... _this_ start for you?"

"Oh, around about that first day we met. I just repressed it. A lot."

Astrid kissed him again, smile playing across bitten, swollen lips.

"Your place it is."

As the blonde nymph slid from his lap to start driving, Hiccup heard lots of rational thoughts about how starting any sort of relationship with Astrid was completely mad, not to mention immoral, illegal, _depraved._

And then Astrid smiled at him again, so Hiccup told those thoughts to get lost.

-HTTYD-

 **Ugh, why can I only write 1000 word quickies or way too long not quickies? Ah well. Enjoy your smut (I hope.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**In case you missed it, this one shot is being continued as a story under the name** ** _Familial._**


End file.
